rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Haruhiko Yoshino
Haruhiko Yoshino (吉野 晴彦 Yoshino Haruhiko) is a self-styled "outlaw" and a classmate of Kotarou's. The other students keep their distance from him, but Kotarou finds his gag-like speech patterns hilarious. Yoshino can't stand Kotarou's flippant and manipulative behavior, wishing to settle the score by fighting. His leitmotif is DIS is a Pain.__TOC__ Personality Yoshino is, as expected from a delinquent, pretty aggressive and intimidating when he wants to be, but this kind of behavior is mostly aimed towards Kotarou Tennouji, since he finds Kotarou's behavior irritating. However, despite claiming to be an "outlaw" many a time, he has a kind streak and a strong sense of justice. He seems to have the makings of a leader and enough charisma to earn himself a gang. In truth, Yoshino respects Kotarou to some extent, which is why he is so hellbent on fighting him all the time. It is also implied that part of his will to fight Kotarou has to do with his crush on his classmate Kotori Kanbe. Appearance Yoshino has short grey hair and blue eyes. His hairstyle is distinctive thanks to the two bangs on the sides of his face and the fact that the rest of his hair is slicked towards the back. He wears the usual male school outfit with the jacket open, which shows that he wears a black shirt underneath. Synopsis Yoshino's Past It is implied that Yoshino actually meets Kotarou is when he has his wallet stolen by three bullies on the street. Kotarou asks the bullies to give Yoshino back his wallet, but a fight soon starts. Kotarou easily dispatches the bullies and gives Yoshino back his wallet. Yoshino is deeply impressed by Kotarou's seemingly outlaw-like lifestyle and asks him questions on how he can become a gangster. He is enraged when Kotarou explains his normal life to him and runs off, but is still grateful to him. Over the years, Yoshino grows up and befriends Kotarou and Kotori, while not realizing that Kotarou is the same person that helped him get his wallet back and inspired him to become an outlaw. Around that time, Yoshino establishes the Wolf Pack and becomes it's leader. Common Route Yoshino can be seen trying to fight Kotarou often in the Common Route. However, most of the time Kotarou manages to brush him aside or else he forgets about having to fight him at all. He often pops in at the Occult Club room, even though he's not a member himself, and he often ends up involved in one or another of the club's activities. Kotori Route After the events in the forest, Kotori stops coming to school, or rather, she disappears all together. Yoshino asks Kotarou about it, but even though he learns that Kotarou knows nothing he doesn't seem satisfied. Later, their class teacher announces that Kotori has transferred to a different school. Since Kotarou had pretty much blocked out everything to do with his involvement with Kotori in order to cope with her disappearance, he acts cheerful and decides that he and everyone should throw a going away party for her. Yoshino becomes angry, since to him it looks like Kotarou just plainly doesn't care about his closest friend. He shoves Kotarou against a wall, and lectures him about how he treats other people. At the end of the conversation, he punches him with all his strength, stating that he will never acknowledge Kotarou's existence again. Yoshino runs into Kotarou on the street when he's talking to a member of his Wolf Pack. Yoshino completely ignores Kotarou until he picks a fight with him. Yoshino is outmatched by Kotarou's sheer strength and acknowledges his victory. He learns from Kotarou that Kotori is safe and Kotarou asks him if he has a crush on Kotori, which Yoshino doesn't deny. He smiles and asks him to protect her and make her happy. Later, Yoshino attends the Harvest Festival and sees Kotori struggling to carry a blood-stained Kotarou in her shoulders. He frequently visits Kotarou while he's in the hospital. Chihaya Route After the events in the forest, Kotori disappears. However, Chihaya and Kotarou keep going to school as usual, and they both look like they're doing okay. This infuriates Yoshino, who is really worried about what could've been of Kotori, so he confronts Kotarou about it. When Midou traps both Kotarou and Chihaya in the gymnasium, Yoshino saves most of the students and he's the most emphatic about going back for both of his classmates. Thanks to Touka Nishikujou and Shizuru Nakatsu, Yoshino gets a vehicle to smash against Midou's barriers. Later in the route as Kotarou and Chihaya are setting out to save Sakuya Ohtori, who's been kidnapped by Akane Senri, Yoshino appears and asks them if he can help them out. Kotarou tells him that the current situation is too dangerous for him to help them, Yoshino agrees to let them go but makes a promise with Kotarou that when he comes back, he'll punch him. At the end of the route, Yoshino is seen in the Occult Club room. Akane Route Yoshino shares a brief encounter with Kotarou when he's already in his role of being Akane's bodyguard, but he hardly has any time to talk to him before Touka shows up. Afterwards, as Kotarou is going around, trying to get people into Gaia's shelter, he finds Yoshino. He was trying to help out a child, and his leg got crushed, so Kotarou helps him break free and gets him closer to the shelter. Later on, it can be seen that both Kotarou and Yoshino become very good friends while living in the shelter together, to the point where Yoshino often invites Kotarou and Akane over for dinner. Lucia Route Yoshino is often seen in the scenes of the common route that lead to Lucia Konohana's route. He's often playing around with Kotarou, Kotori and Chihaya whenever Lucia has an outburst about her poison. When Lucia and Chihaya have a fight, Yoshino gives Kotarou some directions for a cafe that gives you a parfait for free if you eat it in under 45 minutes, and suggests that the two girls make up by eating it, since the teamwork will unite them. When Kotarou starts investigating Haruka Asahi, he finds out that Yoshino used to be in the same class as the sick kid that died because of her. Yoshino helps him along reluctantly by giving him the contact information for his old class. His house gets targeted by Haruka Asahi, and many of his windows and lights get completely shattered. Moon Route Yoshino and his Wolf Pack appear on the Moon to fight Sakura Kashima's familiars. He is able to resist until pretty late in the game. Right before disappearing, Yoshino and Kotarou call each other for their first names. Terra Route It's highly implied that the kid who was saved by Kotarou in this route is, in fact, Yoshino. Armaments *'Wolf Pack': Yoshino's gang which he established sometime before the current story of Rewrite ''to help keep the streets of Kazamatsuri safe. *'Spear': Yoshino uses a spear to kill familiars in the Moon Route. Abilities *'Fighting Ability': Following his desire to become an outlaw, Yoshino trained himself to be a skilled fighter. *'Singing': Yoshino can sing and he even has a band. He may or may not be very good at it, though. *'Poetry Writing''': Yoshino is very good at writing poetry. Quotes *"Mama, peel this pear for me." *"... I can't believe you found a way to fight destiny before I did." (when Kotarou tells Yoshino about 'La+') *"So how do you propose we break out of this trap the 'God' called 'Fate' has set for us?" (Yoshino's question when he and Kotarou are trapped in a manhole). *"The hollow sound of the handless pianist on a summer night may be the sound of fallen angels born in my heart." Trivia *Yoshino writes poetry and songs. *Yoshino's gang name is 'Wolf King'. *In Harvest Festa's dungeon mini-game Yoshino is a playable character and he is also a boss. *Yoshino has his own band. *Kotarou makes a whole video dedicated to him. Gallery Yoshino Profile.jpg|VN sprite FGSB01.png|Yoshino confronting Kotarou Animu Yoshino.png|TV Anime PV appearance Blueray promotion.jpg|Promotion for the anime Blueray DVD release featuring Yoshino Young yoshino.png|a younger Yoshino at the early part of Terra References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Supporting Character